


Unintentional Heroes - HIATUS

by JjdoggieS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: It all started with an experiment when they were still infants. That is what lead to the murder of Grisha Jaeger and the birth of twelve kids who have no fucking clue about what their doing, better yet, how they're supposed to save the world.





	1. Disperse

Sina Labs; Chicago, Illinois - 7:35 a.m.

Grisha knew from the moment he joined this 'experiment' of sorts, that one day he'd have to watch all of the children, including his own son, be spread out across the planet and going into hiding with their mentors. He just never thought it'd be while they were all toddlers, little 3-5 year olds, being taken away from the only home they'd remember. Most of them had already became friends, Sasha and Connie were the last to learn how to speak and understand what others were saying.

The first ones that were able to leave were Eren, Armin, and Historia since they were staying in the country. Grisha was never told where the children were all going, city or state-wise, since they were going into hiding. Within an hour of the threes departure, Bertholdt's mentor, his other son Zeke, had arrived to take him up north to Canada. So did Connie's, taking him south to Mexico.

The second round of people were for Mikasa, Ymir, Sasha, and Marco. Mikasa and Marco were both going to parts of Asia, Japan for Mikasa and South Korea for Marco. Ymir was going to Australia, and Sasha was going to England. She wasn't the only kid going to Europe, just the first one.

The final round of departures was for Annie, heading to Russia, Reiner who was going to Germany, and Jean, he was the only kid going to the Middle East. The kids weren’t showing signs of their genetic adjustments yet, that wasn’t supposed to start until they were 7 or 8 at the earliest. 

Grisha still didn’t know why they were sending the kids out prematurely, the plan was to disperse them once they started showing their powers, but something happened to the president of their supposed ‘company’ and they were ending the program. Their idea of ending the program was to kill all of the kids, Grisha was doing an unauthorized task, which would result in his death.

As each kid left, he gave their mentor the paper with a list of the possible powers the child might have for them to watch for, he then proceeded to burn every file that mentioned the current kids. All of the mentors are passed kids that were heavily paid hush money by the government by the time they had all turned 21, not to mention any of this to the news, threats lingering over them, their families, and their friends.

By the time the final round of kids reached the airport and were about to leave, FBI, CIA, and NSA agents were storming the building that was supposed to be emptied except for the kids that were to be terminated, instead of getting 12 kids, they got 1 adult man, who was sitting in his office finishing making sure all files were burned that contained anything about the kids. It only took 1 bullet to end everything for the widower.


	2. I Want To Go To Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren recieves a letter from an unkown sender with some haunting instructions. Sending him to Boston to find Armin Arlert.

Five years later  
Zoe Residence; Los Angeles, California, U.S. - 8:00 a.m.

Easily Hange’s second least favorite thing to do everyday was waking up her unofficial son, Eren. It was almost as bad as trying to get the nine year old boy to go to bed at night. He seemed to think he was spiderman sometimes, since he’d discovered he could climb walls when he was seven, he’d climb out of bed and up the wall when he was supposed to be going to bed.

Hange knocked on the door to Eren’s room, finding him talking to someone on his computer. “Hey, Eren, honey. What are you doing?” Hange asked, walking into his room. As she approached Eren, she noticed he was Skyping a frimiler blonde boy. “Hello Armin, nice to see you again.” Hange greeted.

The small boy on the computer waved to her and greeted back, calling her Ms. Zoe. “Hey momma?” Eren started, clear that he wanted to ask a further question but was kind of nervous. Hange placed a hand on his shoulder as he took a glance to Armin, who gave him a nod of encouragement. “How far is it to Boston?” Eren asked, looking over to Hange.

Of course Hange was taken back by this a little bit, he had never said anything about going to Boston before. “Why do you want to go to Boston honey? I need a little explanation before we start planning something like this.” Hange replied. 

Hange subconsciously started running one of her hands through Eren’s brown mop of hair. Eren giggled, trying to bat her hand out of his hair. “Momma, I want to go to Boston ‘cause that’s where Armin lives, with his dad. And I wanna go visit them.” Eren explained. Hange sighed, a small smile on her face.

She turned to the computer, where Armin was waiting just as anxiously about her answer as Eren. “Armin, could you give your dad my number, so him and I can discuss, the possibility of us taking a visit up there?” Hange asked, looking between the overly excited boys. Armin quickly nodded, shuffling radiating from his microphone to their speakers as he got a notepad and a writing utensil.

Hange listed off her number for the young boy quickly, once finished she started telling him that she had something to discuss with Eren. “Am I in trouble?” Eren almost immediately asked once the chat ended. Hange laughed, messing up his hair again, this time he didn’t push her hand away, accepting that this is what was happening, better than being in trouble.

Hange pulled her hand from his hair. “No, honey, you’re not in trouble. I actually have some good news for you.” Hange alluded, pulling the young boy who was starting to get too big to be carried into her arms and walked down the stairs into the kitchen where she had breakfast ready and there was an envelope with his name hastily scrawled onto the envelope. Eren Jaeger.

When Eren saw the letter he was a bit confused, why did he and his mom have different last names? “Is this for me?” Eren asked, looking over to his mom. She nodded trying to get him to open the letter. He started to open the letter but stopped, looking back towards Hange. “Why do we have different last names?” Eren asked, dropping the letter onto the table.

Hange sighed again and rubbed a hand over her face before picking up the envelope again, placing it back into Eren’s hands. “We can talk about whatever you want later, just open the envelope honey. There’s a big surprise in there for you.” Hange said, trying to persuade him to open the envelope.

Eren decided to drop the conversation and opened the envelope to reveal a typed letter. “ _Eren Jaeger, you have twelve tasks, eleven places to go. Your going to be finding old friends, some you already know and remember. You and your friends are going to have a rather large problem to deal with in seven years time. Who comes out of that alive, is up to you. Your first stop, Boston, Massachusetts. You’re going to be finding a boy with extraordinary mental capabilities, his name is Armin Arlert. Good luck Eren, don’t disappoint us like your father did_.” Eren read. 

Hange quickly pulled the letter from his small hands, giving him a convincing smile. “Well Eren, it looks like we’re going to be going to Boston sooner than I thought.” Hange said, taking the letter and putting it high on the fridge so that Eren couldn’t reach it but wouldn’t think anything was wrong either. 

Eren happily ate his breakfast, oblivious to the ending of the letters content, hung up on the fact that they were going to go to Boston. He was really excited to meet Armin. Hange on the other hand was trying to keep herself calm and collected. The last thing she needed to do was show Eren that something was wrong and have him unintentionally break more dishes. 

Hange waited for Eren to finish him breakfast before telling him to go start packing some stuff together for the upcoming trip to Boston. As Eren closed the door to his room to start packing for the trip, Hange’s phone pinged a new message from an unsaved number. 

Hange checked her phone and saw the message, Hange, it’s Erwin.  
H: Hey Erwin, I’m guessing you’re Armin’s guardian  
E: Mentor Hange  
H: Whatever  
E: Armin says that you guys might be coming up to visit  
H: Yeah, I was going put off coming up  
H: But, Eren is supposed to like assemble the kids or some shit  
E: Armin is first, isn’t he?  
H: Yup, see you soon! 


	3. Reaching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Hange begin contact with each other about the possible consequences of having their wards meet and further contact with the others.

Smith Residence; Boston, Massachusetts, U.S. - 11:30 a.m.

Erwin had just finished texting Hange, he’d began trying to prepare Armin for what was going to ensue in either a day or three to four days, depending on if they fly or drive, he still needs to talk or text Hange about it. Armin was finishing one of his books before lunch in about an hour or so. 

Erwin was finishing preparing and plating his and Armin’s lunches when his phone pinged.  
L: Eyebrows  
E: Hi Levi, what is it?  
L: Shitty Glasses has been texting me for the past half hour  
E: And that’s a problem?  
L: She’s talking about how she’s taking her brat to see your brat  
E: Yeah, Eren’s apparently going to ‘assemble’ all of the kids together into some team  
L: Seriously?  
E: IDK, she didn’t tell me much  
L: Well then ask her  
E: I’ll let you know if I get anything  
L: I have to go pick up my brat from her dance class and take her to her gymnastics class  
L: I sound like some middle-age housewife  
E: Haha  
L: I know where you live eyebrows  
E: I don’t doubt that  
L: And tell shitty glasses to stop texting me

Armin's voice pulled him back to reality, stopping his thinking Levi's life in Tokyo with Mikasa, and back to his life with Armin. "E-Erwin? What are you laughing at?" Armin asked, sliding himself into one of the seats at the table. Erwin finished plating Armin and his lunches, and walked them over to the table, placing one in front of each of them.

Erwin gave another laugh. "Don't worry about it Armin, I was just texting one of my old friends." Erwin said. Both of them began eating their lunches in silence. After a few moments, Erwin remembered that he hadn't told Armin let that Hange and Eren would be coming.

Erwin waited until after both of them had finished their meals to tell Armin about Eren and Hange's upcoming visit. Hoping to keep it at that until they were actually here, then have that conversation. “Armin, before you return to your room or to the library, I have something you will be pleased to know.” Erwin alluded.

The illusion and excitement of learning something new from his guardian. “What is it Erwin?” Armin asked, his interest peaked, remembering his earlier conversations with Eren, “Does it have something to do with Eren?” Armin asked.

Erwin gave another one of his hearty laughs, similar to the one he had when he was texting Levi earlier. “Yes, it is about Eren. He, and his guardian Hange, are going to be visiting us very soon.” Erwin answered, taking the dishes from the table and placing them in the dishwasher.

He waited for a moment, listening for either Armin to say something or leave, or for something to distract himself temporarily. Slowly, Erwin could hear Armin shift out of his chair and walk across the floor, he could yet tell if Armin was coming towards him or heading towards the hallway. Eventually, Armin stopped near Erwin, “Do you know anything else?” Armin asked, looking pleadingly at Erwin, hoping for a little more information to be divulged from his guardian.

Erwin looked over to Armin, grabbing his phone of the counter and reopening his previous messaging conversation with Hange, in hopes of getting more details about their trip. “I don’t know anything right now, but, I am texting Ms. Zoe right now to try and obtain some more information for you.” Erwin explained, only then removing his gaze from the young boy to his phone’s screen.  
E: Hange, when are you two coming exactly?  
H: Aw, do you want to see me already?  
E: Actually, Armin really wanted to know what time you two would be getting here  
H: We should be there in about 6 hours  
E: Alright, see you then  
E: And Levi said to stop texting him  
H: Aww, no fun  
E: Where is your plane landing?  
H: Logan International  
H: See you later Erwin, we’re getting on the plane now  
E: Bye Hange

When Erwin placed his phone back onto the counter and looked back up towards where Armin was standing, seeing Armin looking back at him trying to hide his excitement but failing miserably. “Do you know anything about Eren and Ms. Zoe?” Armin asked.

Erwin looked back at his phone briefly before flitting his attention back to Armin. “Well, considering that it’s,” Erwin started, looking at his watch, taking a dramatic pause, “almost noon. And their flight is about 6 hours and the airport is a half hour drive. We will be leaving to meet Eren and Ms. Zoe at 5:30 and they will arrive at about 6:00.” Erwin explained. Armin thanked Erwin quickly ran down the hallway and back up the stairs to his room. Erwin truly hoped that this was the right thing to do, and the children won’t get hurt in the process.


	4. Across The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's homelife is anything but normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, super sorry about the super short chapter. Just gettign back into the swing of writing rigth before going back to school.

_Ackerman Residence; Tokyo, Japan - 1:00 a.m._

When Levi had left that damned facility 10 years ago, he never thought he’d be driving a nine year old around Tokyo to different classes and to school almost all day everyday. Doing some unfavorable jobs every so often gave them enough funds to live comfortably. Levi glanced in the rear view mirror as he pulled into their driveway, seeing Mikasa asleep in the backseat. After parking the car in the garage he flipped the light on in the backseat, tapping her leg to arouse the girl. “Mikasa, wake up or you’re sleeping in the car again.” Levi said. 

Mikasa slowly woke up, tiredly getting out of the car with her dance bag and walked into their condo. As she walked up the stairs and Levi walked into the kitchen to make tea Mikasa mumbled, “Goodnight Levi.” just before reaching the top of the stairs leading to their bedrooms.

Levi called back, “Goodnight Mikasa.” He heard her door open and close quietly, mindful of his fiance sleeping in a nearby room. After making his tea, he looked out one of the windows in their sitting room, not surprised by many of the nearby buildings still illuminated, despite the late time. Tokyo never seems to truly sleep.

Levi felt his phone buzz in his pocket repeatedly, electing to ignore the call and instead finishing his tea and cleaning up a little before heading off to bed himself. Once the call had stopped and his phone buzzed again, signifying a voicemail.

Before he began ascending the stairs he played the voicemail. “Ackerman, I’ve got a job for you. Call me now.” Getting called by Masaru Watanabe, Yoshinori Watanabe’s nephew, wasn’t a new occurrence and has been happening occasionally for the past three years, since his first job for them in 2007. They’ve held him under their thumb, threatening Petra and Mikasa. He was sick of their shit. But he has to listen to them.

After a few short rings Masaru picked up. “Ackerman, we’ve got a job for you. Meet us in Senda Park in 6 hours. And if you miss our call again, one of your loved ones won’t see the sunrise. Glad we understand each other.” The line clicked leaving Levi standing in his dark house.

Scribbling a quick note to Petra he headed back to his car and drove to JR Station. As much as he didn’t want it to happen, he was happy Hange’s kid was ‘assembling’ the kids. Getting Mikasa and Petra away from this shit. His shit.


End file.
